Breaking Chains
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Sirius didn't run away from home. He was rescued by his two best friends and his boyfriend hell-bent on setting him free.:: Wolfstar AU
1. Prologue

**For- As Strong as We are United (Twovians!)**

_Moony,_

_I hope this letter makes it to you. My parents are keeping an uncomfortably close eye on me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they know what I'm planning, and they're trying to stop me._

_I'm not going to lie. I'm a bit scared. You don't know what they're like. You only know the bits I've told you, and I've always left out a lot of details._

_I will try to get to you somehow. Don't worry about me._

_-Sirius_

**.**

_Moony,_

_They found out. They caught me._

_I'm sorry. I love you._

_-Sirius_

_**.**_

Remus holds the letter so tightly in his hands that the parchment tears around the corners. He has never hated anyone so much as he now hates the Blacks.

"Remus?"

He doesn't look at James, doesn't speak a word.

"Remus, mate, you're scaring me," James says nervously. "You look like Severus after I hex him. All red in the face and plotting unimaginable revenge. Except you're far more handsome than Snivelly."

He can hear the smile in his friend's voice, but it does nothing to pacify him. The time for joking is over. "Sirius isn't running away," he says grimly, carefully folding the letter and tucking it into his pocket.

"Oh? Did he change his mind?"

"Not exactly," the other boy answers, moving across the room and grabbing his quill. "We have a change of plans."

**.**

_Sirius,_

_If you can't run, we'll break you out._

_Don't worry. Nothing is going to stop me._

_Always,_

_Remus_


	2. Chapter 2

James stretches out lazily across his bed as Remus reviews the details once again. "I know this is usually your job," he interrupts, tearing away a Chocolate Frog wrapper and popping the sweet into his mouth, "but since you've taken on my role, I should be the one to point out that this is a ridiculously dangerous plan."

Remus falters, lips twisting into a frown. "You won't do it, then?" he asks uncertainly, his eyes darting between James and Peter.

He had been so caught up in worrying about Sirius that he hadn't considered that his friends might not be up for the challenge. Sure, they've had their fair share of reckless adventures and mishaps at Hogwarts, but this is something on a whole other level. This is throwing caution to the wind because the voice of reason has abandoned his post in favor of being the bold leader. This is taking on adult wizards who are notoriously trained in the Dark Arts. Why would anyone in their right mind follow Remus?

With a smirk, James shakes his head. "I didn't say that. It just didn't feel right without someone fretting over how irresponsible we're being."

"I do not fret," Remus says with a dignified sniff.

"Actually, you sort of do," Peter says quietly, earning a glare from Remus and a pat on the back from a triumphant James.

"Fretting aside," Remus says sharply, "are you sure? You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"For Sirius, I'd do anything," James assures him, climbing to his feet and holding his wand at the ready.

"Me too," Peter agrees.

**.**

"Ow!" James hisses. "That was my foot!"

"Well, it's not my fault the Cloak didn't expand when we got bigger!" Peter snaps.

"Will you two shut up? You're going to get us caught," Remus says with a groan.

"Bit late for that," Mrs. Potter says, peeking her head out the door. "Take off the Invisibility Cloak, please."

Remus swears under his breath as their cover is pulled away and tucked guiltily behind James' back. They had been so close. Now, they'll sent back to their own homes and banned from returning to the Potters'.

"I hope you have a damn good reason for trying to sneak out," she continues calmly, emerging completely from her room.

Remus has always loved how patient and kind James' mum is. He's often wondered if she's always been so gentle or if it's a trait she's picked up from dealing with James for the past sixteen years.

"It's Sirius, Mum," James answers.

Remus tenses. If James tells her their plan, it's definitely all over.

"We are on a rescue mission, you see," James adds, his tone light and mischievious, making it impossible tell if he's joking or not.

Mrs. Potter folds her arms over her chest, pursing her lips. Her eyes narrow ever so slightly as she searches her son's face for something. At last, she relaxes, but her signature smile is long gone. "Is this rescue mission important to you?" she asks softly.

"More than anything," James confirms, appearing more serious than Remus has ever seen him.

"Important enough to sneak out and earn a week's worth of chores? All of you," she adds.

"Is it really sneaking out if you know what we're doing?" James asks hopefully.

"It is since I didn't give you permission."

"Damn."

"Language, James Potter," she scolds, retreating slowly back through the door. "If it means that much to you, I'm not going to stop you."

As the door closes, Remus lets out a sigh of relief, slumping against Peter.

"Oi! Don't just stand there!" James says, a grin on his lips and excitement in his eyes. "We've got work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and/or reviewed. Fabulous people are fabulous. I'll try not to disappoint you.**

"Isn't this nice?" his mother says, watching as Sirius and Regulus continue with their game of chess. "My two, good, pureblood sons, getting along. Even if one betrayed us with Gryffindor, but you can be forgiven, I suppose. It wasn't your choice, after all."

Sirius says nothing. He bites the inside of his cheek until he can taste the faintest metallic tang of blood against his tongue. If he speaks, it will lead to a fight, and his body is still recovering from the lingering effects of his parents' curses the night before.

Even Regulus looks at him with sympathy as he moves his knight across the board.

"Everything is going to be just fine in the end, boys," she says with a firm nod, as though she's trying to convince herself more than her sons. "You'll see. Druella is wrong, and my son is not a filthy traitor like her daughter."

At the mention of Andromeda, Sirius' hand tightens into a fist, his rook pressing sharply into his palm.

"Mother," Regulus says, climbing to his feet with his most charming smile, "Sirius and I were just going to finish this match up then call it an early night, if you don't mind." He reaches out, caressing his mother's cheek gently. "We will have plenty of time to discuss things now that Sirius has finally come around."

"Of course," their mother says before slipping out the door without another word.

Sirius releases his chess piece, examining his palm with narrowed eyes. The rook has nearly broken skin in some places. "Thanks," he says quietly without looking up at his younger brother, massaging his thumb over his palm.

"If you had learned how to charm our parents, you wouldn't have to thank me," he says, throwing himself back into his chair and stretching out lazily.

Sirius bites back a snide remark about not wanting to kiss up to their parents the way Regulus does. But, right now, Regulus is the closest thing to a friend he has within his home. He doesn't know if he can survive the rest of the summer with three people and an elf that all hate him.

Assuming he'll be there the remainder of the summer.

His fingers graze over the pocket where Remus' letter is still tucked away, safely hidden from his family's prying eyes.

"You're planning something," Regulus says, leaning forward and resting his elbows upon the table.

"I'm not," he says. "My plan failed, remember?"'

It isn't a lie, really. With Remus' promise, Sirius hasn't even thought about trying to escape again.

_If you can't run, we'll break you out._

Perhaps it's a bold promise, but it's enough for Sirius.

"It's not like you to just give up," Regulus notes, brows raising. "Stubborn bastard that you are, I'm surprised that you haven't tried to fight back."

At that, Sirius can't help but grin. "Who says I'm not fighting back?" he chuckles, climbing to his feet and starting for the door.

"You are?"

"Goodnight, Regulus," Sirius says, slipping out the door.

"Sirius!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius leans against the window, eyes watching the stars. It is late, but he doesn't want to go to sleep yet. His body is too alert now, constantly waiting for action.

Below, something catches his attention. It's just a ripple, barely there. And when his eyes shift toward the road beneath him, there is nothing there.

His lips twitch into a broad grin, and he presses his face more firmly against the glass, squinting against the dark beyond, almost certain that he can catch a shimmer in the night air that heralds the arrival of a band of boys under an Invisibility Cloak.

"What are you lot up to?" he murmurs, leaning back and relaxing.

Several minutes pass with neither movement nor sound. With a sigh, Sirius decides to call it a night and retreat into bed at last, not quite convinced that he must have imagined things. With a sigh, he pulls out Remus' letter, holding it tightly against his chest, and drifting off.

**.**

A shrill scream pierces the night, and Sirius bolts upright, blinking against the darkness covering his eyes. Instinctively, he reaches for his wand, holding it at the ready.

"Rat!" he hears his mother scream. "Where is that bloody elf? Kreacher! Kreacher!"

Laughing, Sirius leaps to his feet, snatching up his packed bag that has been waiting since his failed attempt. "Something wrong, Mother?" he calls loudly, opening his door wide enough for a large rodent to move in.

Instead, a large, invisible figure shoves through, nearly knocking Sirius off his feet. "Easy, mate," James mumbles under his breath with a soft laugh.

"There's a rat in the house!" his mother shouts back.

"You don't say. I wonder how it got in," Sirius says, trying to keep his tone innocent.

James pulls off the Cloak, revealing himself and Remus, both smiling brightly. "Come on, Padfoot," James says. "We don't have all night. If your elf catches Wormtail..." He shudders for effect. "Well, point is, hurry."

Sirius doesn't quite process the words at first. His attention is fully on Remus who half slumps against his bed frame, looking proud, shocked, and exhausted all at once.

Remus had promised to come for him, and there he is.

"For God's sake," James groans, stepping between them, eyes rolling. "We don't have time for you two to make eyes at one another. Tight schedule, rat of a close mate downstairs, elf, panicking humans. Ring any bells?"

"You saved me," Sirius says.

Growing exasperated, James gives his friend a shove toward the door before pulling the cloak back over them. "You go. We'll cover you."

"You know you're underage, right?" Sirius reminds him, brows raising.

"Magical household," Remus says, and Sirius' traitorous heart flutters at the sound. "I like our chances."

**.**

For one fleeting moment, Sirius thinks that he might get out without notice. He slips easily down the staircase unnoticed, his family's attention off in the distance, still focused on the mysterious rat.

He picks up his pace, grinning to himself. He feels free already, and a triumphant cry escapes his lips before he can stop them.

"Sirius," Remus groans beneath the Cloak.

But Sirius isn't listening, too caught up in getting out before some picks up on the sound.

"Sirius?"

Too late. His father steps into the room, standing with his arms folded, stern eyes locked on his eldest son. Sirius swallows dryly at the sight of him.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?"

"Keep walking," Remus whispers, directly behind him, close enough that he can feel the other boy gently pressing against his back.

Sirius knows he should listen, should keep moving without a word. Any time spent talking will be wasted.

But his arrogance gets the best of him. "You thought you could keep me prisoner here, and I would just turn into a good, sweet pureblood who shares your prejudices?" he laughs.

"Sirius," Remus sighs.

Sirius ignores him, lips twisting into a smirk. "It won't happen, you know. Try as you might, I will never be like you," he says. "Go on. Blast me of the tapestry."

"I'll do more than that," his father growls, striding closer, wand raised menacingly.

Sirius starts to reply, but Remus shoves him roughly, sending him staggering to the door.

"Stupefy!"James calls, and Sirius watches his father crumple.

"You just couldn't resist, could you, Sirius?" Remus asks, and though Sirius can't see his face, he can imagine Remus' forehead creased and his lips a frown. The typical Remus expression whenever Sirius presses his luck.

"Lover's quarrel later," James says, opening the door. "Escape now."

"What about Peter?" Sirius asks.

"Just leave the door open a crack. He'll sneak through."

With a grin, Sirius leaps out the door, unable to keep from laughing. The moment his feet thud against the pavement, he takes off running, the wind whipping his shaggy hair about his face.

He is free.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus is gasping and out of breath when he finally manges to catch up to Sirius, leaving James and Peter behind in the distance. "Slow... down... Sirius," he manages to say, skidding to a stop and doubling over to clutch a stitch in his side.

Sirius stops, but Remus can see the tension in his body. Sirius is not the type to stay still for long periods of time, and he has been trapped inside that house all summer. He wants to keep running, and maybe never stop. "All right, Moony?" he calls with a crooked grin.

"You're an idiot, Padfoot. You should have just kept moving. But, no, for once in your bloody life, you just had to stop," Remus says, slowly straightening his body again.

"I missed you, too."

Remus softens slightly, though he still scowls. Leave it to serious to not take anything seriously. Then again, that's why he loves him. His reckless abandon has alway balanced out Remus' caution. "I missed you, Sirius," he says at last, pulling the other boy closer and holding him.

He wants to do so much more, but at the moment, he can't. All he can do is hold him and be grateful that this mess is finally over and Sirius is safely with him again.

"Get a room," James groans, catching up to them with Peter on his heels. "Or at least give us all a thank you snog. Don't be selfish, Moony."

"We should keep going," Peter says nervously. "I could still hear them when I was getting away. They're not happy."

With a groan, Remus pinches the bridge of his nose. Rescuing Sirius was supposed to be the end. His parents were supposed to just accept it at last and move on. He should have known things wouldn't be so simple.

As if reading his mind, Sirius nudges him gently, kissing his cheek. "Cheer up. I'm out. That's what matters."

**.**

While the others sleep that night, Remus lays awake, waiting for the pounding on the front door, the angry voices of Orion and Walburga cutting through the night.

He's still waiting with tired eyes when the first rays of sunlight filter in through James' window. Grumbling, he rolls onto his sided, curling against Sirius and trying to let the lullaby of his snores soothe him to sleep, though he knows it won't come.

**.**

"You look like shit," Sirius says when he wakes up and dresses for the day.

"Just what everyone wants to hear from their boyfriend," Remus gripes, rubbing his heavy eyes with the backs of his hands.

"Didn't you sleep?"

"No. I was too busy worrying about you."

Sirius sighs, wrapping his arms around Remus and holding him against his chest. Neither speak, but the message is clear. Remus worries too much, and that's okay, but Sirius doesn't think he should worry about him.

"Come on. I'm sure Dorea will be thrilled to see you," Remus murmurs, pulling away reluctantly. "And James and Peter are already downstairs."

Sirius catches his wrist and pulls him back. "Hang on," he says before kissing him, his fingers tangling in Remus' tawny hair.

It isn't the usual gentle kisses the two have shared in the past. It isn't even the occasional heated kiss that ends in the two tangled beneath bedsheets and slick with sweat-beaded bare skin. There is something deeper in this kiss, almost desperate.

"Been wanting to do that all summer," Sirius mutters when he breaks away. "Now, come on. I'm starving."

With that, he walks away, a newly found spring in his step and a soft, melodical hum in his throat. Laughing, Remus follows behind.

**.**

Mrs. Potter is the first to ask the questions they've all been wondering, but that none have dared put into words. "What did they do to you?" she asks, brown eyes peering up at Sirius over her coffee cup. "After Druella's scandal, I know Orion would not have been happy to think his own son is a traitor."

Sirius winces, and Remus grips his hand, offering him a reassuring squeeze. "He wasn't happy," he confirms. "They- I really don't want to talk about it. Please."

His voice is so quiet, so childlike as he delivers his plea. Remus' heart breaks because he's never heard Sirius sound so vulnerable.

Dorea purses her lips, as though she knows perfectly well the type of punishment Sirius had faced. "Of course, dear," she says softly. "Now, you can stay here for the rest of the summer. You know we don't mind. You're like our son, and-"

"No," Remus says.

When everyone looks at him, puzzled, he almost loses his nerve. Cheeks flushing a burning pink, he shakes his head. "This is the first place they'll look," he reasons. "They undoubtedly know how close James and Sirius are."

"Let them come, then," Dorea says, her eyes darkening. It's the first time Remus can remember ever seeing her look so stern, so dangerous, like she could be your worst enemy if she really wanted to be. "I can deal with my family if I have to."

"Remus is right," James says. "Not that I would mind Sirius staying. You know that, mate. But..."

Sirius nods. "I know. Anyone want a lovable stray?"

"Sirius, you're not a dog," Dorea laughs.

The four friends exchange amused, knowing looks.

"I'd offer," Peter says quietly, shifting in embarassment, "but we don't really have much room. Or anything."

"It's settled, then. I'll shack up with Remus and live in sin until he makes an honest man out of me," Sirius says, causing Dorea to spew her coffee onto the table.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know," Sirius says as they make their way down the dirt path that leads to Remus' home, "I realized I've never seen your house."

Remus shrugs, tucking his hands into his pockets and kicking up a small cloud of dust. "Well, the first time I saw yours was during a rescue mission," he reminds him with a laugh.

"One of the most memorable visits to date," Sirius agrees, grinning. "Far more interesting than Aunt Druella's visits. Hey, Moony?"

"Yeah?"

"Your parents... Do they know about us?"

Remus feels his body tense. He worries his answer might disappoint Sirius, that Sirius might somehow think that Remus is ashamed of him. "I- I haven't really found the right moment to bring it up," he admits, cheeks burning.

Sirius reaches out, linking his arm with Remus'. "No rush, mate. Whenever you're ready."

Remus smiles at that. However reckless and impatient Sirius might be, he's still so kind and gentle with Remus.

**.**

"Does his parents know that he's here?" his father asks, eying Sirius nervously.

It's a fair question. He's still dealing with the consequences of upsetting Greyback. The last thing he needs is the Black family causing trouble.

Remus shifts guiltily. In the midst of breaking Sirius out and planning for his safety, he hadn't even thought about the trouble it might cause. "No, sir," he admits, biting the inside of his cheek.

"He can't stay here, then. Sirius, Remus has told us so much about you, and I'm sure you're a good bloke, but my family doesn't need this."

Remus deflates, eyes shifting to Sirius who looks just as crestfallen.

"Lyall Lupin!" Remus' mother scolds, fixing her husband with a stern gaze, her hands resting firmly on her hips to show that she means business. "Don't you dare turn that boy away."

"Hope-"

"You know what he means to Remus. And if the Blacks are nearly as..." She falters, watching Sirius for a moment, seemingly trying to find the least offensive description. "...as dangerous as you seem to think they are, the last thing Sirius needs is to be an easy target for them."

"But Hope, darling-"

"Sirius, make yourself at home," she says, ignoring her husband.

"I really don't want to intrude."

"Rubbish. Lyall is just protective after..." She clears her throat, lips pressing into a tight line.

"Mum, he already knows about Greyback," Remus says quietly.

Lyall Lupin sighs, scrubbing his palms over his face. "Then you understand why I don't want any trouble."

"I understand."

The older man nods. "If trouble comes knocking, we'll cross that bridge when we get there, I suppose," he says, and Remus breathes a sigh of relief.

**.**

Remus feels almost embarrassed when he shows Sirius to his room. Sirius is used to a life of luxury, even if he doesn't flaunt the way many of his relatives do. While the Lupins aren't poor, their humble home is dramatically small in comparsion of the grand house Sirius had grown up in.

But Sirius doesn't seem to mind the size. "It's very... tidy," he says, nose wrinkling slightly.

"And it had better stay that way," Remus mutters.

He's shared a dormitory with him long enough to know that Sirius like to leave things in a slightly more chaotic state. He only hopes that this won't extend to their room.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're no fun?" Sirius teases, jabbing his finger gently against the other boy's chest.

Eyes rolling, Remus pulls back, dropping onto his bed. "I'm plenty of fun. We just have different definitions."

"That's exactly what a boring person would say."

"Shut up."

Sirius smirks, striding closer, his knees pressing against the mattress on either side of Remus' legs. He leans in dangerously close, lips brushing over Remus' neck. "Make me," he says simply, and there's no mistaking the challenge in his voice.

Face flushing pink, Remus pushes his hand through Sirius' hair. "Maybe I will," he says, lifting his head slightly so that their lips graze.

"Boys!" Hope calls. "Lunch is ready!"

Swearing under his breath, Remus pulls away. "We'll be right there!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, it's been a week, and I'm still free," Sirius sings cheerfully. "A week, oh a beautiful week. Ain't nobody freer than me!"

Remus covers his ears, scrunching up his nose. "That was terrible."

With a mock pout, Sirius throws himself onto the bed, arms pillowing behind his head. "Like you could do any better, Moony."

"Never said I could. And don't wear your shoes on the bed, Sirius. It's disgusting."

"It isn't."

"The soles have dirt on them. Dirt transfers onto sheets. We sleep on the sheets," Remus reasons. "So, yes. It's disgusting."

Sirius almost hates Remus when he does that. Sometimes, the other boy is more Ravenclaw than Gryffindor. But when Remus is determined and logical, there's no winning, as Sirius has learned far too many times in the past.

Groaning louder than actually called for, he kicks off his shoes, letting them drop lazily to the floor at the foot of the bed. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Remus says flatly.

Sirius sits up, frowing. He reaches out, pulling Remus onto the bed with him, arms wrapping around him. "You're acting weird," he says. "We should be celebrating. It's been a week without even a peep from my family."

Remus smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I know."

"But..."

"But, it doesn't feel right. If they were so determined to keep you from running away, why haven't they tried to find you? With your family's influence, they could have your face across every wizarding publication, declaring that you're missing. Doesn't that seem a bit off to you?"

"Nah. They've probably found a new traitor to bully," Sirius says.

But Remus' words don't sit well with him. His parents hadn't wanted him to leave. They had even resorted to curses to keep him there, to try and break him of his desire to rebel against them. What has changed?

"Sirius..."

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Moony. I'm in an extremely good mood, and you are not allowed to be a pessimist."

"Realist," Remus says.

"Same difference. Just let me be happy, okay?" Sirius murmurs, burying his face against Remus' neck.

He wants to believe that this is the end. They will give up on him, blast him off the family tree, and move on like they should.

But he knows his mother too well. Andromeda's so-called betrayal of the Black family had been enough of a blow. His own mother will not let him follow in his cousin's footsteps.

It isn't over. He won't admit it to Remus, but it has only just begun.

Remus holds him close, guiding him onto the bed until the two both drift off to sleep in the middle of the afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius wakes before Remus. He doesn't want to disturb the other boy who looks more peaceful in dreams than Sirius has ever seen him awake, but he doesn't want to just lay there. He has always been too restless to stay in one spot for long.

As carefully as possible, Sirius slides out of bed, watching Remus curl onto his side and clutch a pillow to his chest to replace his absent lover. Sirius almost laughs as he strokes Remus' hair gently before making his way out of their shared bedroom.

"Where have you boys been?" Hope asks when Sirius enters the kitchen to find a snack.

"Fell asleep," he admits with a sheepish smile.

The woman chuckles. "I'm surprised. Never could get Remus to take naps when he was younger," she says. "He'd pretend to sleep then sneak a picture book out the moment we left the room."

Sirius grins. Remus, the boy who had all the makings of a Ravenclaw. He isn't surprised.

"You hungry?" Hope asks, and before Sirius can answer, she sets a plate of biscuits before him. "Just don't spoil your appetite."

Sirius watches her for a moment. It feels so strange to be around Remus' mum. She's warm and kind, and she makes sure the family is taken care of. No magic, no elves, just her own two hands.

"What are you looking at? Have I got something on my face?" she asks, touching a hand to her face and wiping at some spot that isn't even there.

"No," Sirius assures her. "Just got lost in thought."

"Need a map to find your way back?"

A mother who jokes and laughs. Sirius has never known that sort of life. It makes the Lupin home simultaneously so inviting yet so strange. He wonders what it would have been like to have grown up with parents who loved him, who cared for him and took a genuine interest in his life.

"Remus is lucky to have you," he says quietly.

Hope smiles, reaching out and ruffling his hair. "I could say the same about you."

"Padfoot?" Remus calls from a distance, his voice still heavy from traces of sleep. He pops his head into the kitchen. "Mum, have you seen- Sirius! You scared me. I thought-"

He doesn't say what he thought, but Sirius can guess.

_I thought they'd taken you._

Or worse.

_I thought you had run away._

"I was just about to show Sirius your baby photos," Hope says sweetly, a bright smile on her lips.

"If you did that, I would never forgive you," Remus says dryly.

Sirius watches the exchange, taking a bite of a biscuit, trying not to laugh. His own mother would have sneered at him if he'd said as much. But Hope only smiles wider.

"But the picture of you at the docks is-"

"Come on, Sirius," Remus groans, grabbing Sirius by the arm and dragging him from the table.

"But I haven't even told him about your first birthday yet!" Hope calls as Remus slams the door behind them.

**.**

"I like your mum," Sirius says as they come to a stop by a large oak in the back yard.

Remus smiles. "She's something else," he agrees, sitting down.

Sirius follows him, resting his head on Remus' shoulder. "Hell of a lot nicer than mine," he says. "Then again, so is a Chinese Fireball."

"Was it really that bad growing up with your family?" Remus asks, taking Sirius' hand in his.

Sirius closes his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. He doesn't like talking about his family, not even to Remuswho he would trust with his life. Some things are too deep, too personal.

"Not at first," he admits. "When I was younger, they thought my different way of thinking was a phase, something I would grow out of with the right..." He hesitates, trying to find the right word, a word that wouldn't make him the object of sympathy or pity. "The right lessons."

"Lessons?" He can hear concern warring with curiosity in Remus' voice, but he doesn't elaborate.

"Then I reached a certain age and became an embarrassment to my parents," he continues, trying to sound nonchalant about it, like it doesn't bother him at all. "They probably would have given up on me and disowned me if if it hadn't been for Andi marrying Ted. One blemish on the Black name was enough, but two in one generation? I think it makes them a little crazier than they already are."

For several seconds, Remus doesn't speak. He shifts his head, kissing Sirius gently. Sirius pulls back, eyes widening. Remus kissing him out in the open, where anyone glancing out the window could see is a big step.

With a smile, Sirius relaxes against him once again.

"They're not going to give up, you know," Remus says quietly, brushing his thumb over Sirius' knuckles.

Sirius sighs, slumping forward slightly. Before, he had insisted otherwise, even with the truth hanging so obviously in front of them. Now, he can no longer hide in denials's safe haven. "I know."

Remus' grip on his hand tightens. "I won't let them take you."


	9. Chapter 9

Below, someone knocks violently on the front door, and James bolts upright, instantly alert. Fumbling awkwardly in the darkness, he pushes his glasses onto his face and grabs his wand, moving as quickly as he can. "Mum? Dad?" he hisses urgently, taking the stairs two at a time until he finds his parents at the door.

"It's nothing, James," Dorea says softly, though her wand is at the ready, as though she's prepared to fight. "Go back to sleep."

James rolls his eyes, falling back behind his father. "You know I'm not a kid anymore, right? No need to tell me there aren't monsters under my bed," he laughs.

But his good humor is wiped away the moment the door opens, revealing Walburga Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, and a small group others, some of whom James vaguely recognizes.

"Walburga," Dorea says curtly, standing rigidly straight, her tone stiff and chilly. "Bit late for a cozy cuppa and catch up, isn't it?"

"You know why I'm here," the other woman says simply, shrugging off Dorea's pointed sarcasm. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Charlus asks, though they all know already.

"Don't play dumb, Potter. My son. Where is Sirius?" Walburga demands, eyes narrowing at James' father.

"Haven't seen him," Charlus answers.

Walburga starts to step forward, but Dorea moves to block her way. "Piss off," she says flatly. "You've been mistreating your son. Now he's run off. I'd say the boy is pretty damn smart."

James has to smile at the note of pride in his mother's voice, like she's talking about her own son, and not just her son's best mate.

"I know he's here," Walburga says, shoving Dorea roughly and stepping inside. "And I know your brat took him."

"Don't you dare touch my wife!" Charlus roars, wand raised and pointed at the intruder.

Dorea places a hand on her husband's chest, a calming gesture.

Bellatrix follows her aunt inside, gesturing for the remaining wizards outside to join her. They do, and in an instant, they begin splitting up, searching through rooms as though they own the place. James hears the crash as furniture is overturned, the shattering of glass as something is broken. He clenches his jaw to keep from saying anything.

"You have no right," Charlus says angrily, squaring up to Walburga, hands balled into fists at his side. "I will go to Barty first thing in the morning and file a complaint."

Bellatrix snorts. "Crouch doesn't scare us. Remember that, Potter. You've messed with the Blacks. You will pay for that."

**.**

Not far from the Potters' home, the Pettigrew's quiet village home is alive with noise. Peter grips his mother's hand, trembling as the intruders turn over every piece of furniture carelessly. "Not here," someone calls.

A second man steps forward, eyes level with Peter's. "You're the weak link, aren't you, boy?" he sneers. "Just a little pressure, and I bet you'll break quite nicely."

"Leave him alone!" Peter's mother says, reaching her arm out and pushing her son back.

"I don't think so. Your precious boy is a criminal. He and his friends kidnapped someone's son," the man says, moving dangerously closer.

"Then why not get the Ministry involved if it means so much to you?" she demands heatedly.

He ignores this, reaching out and grabbing Peter by the shirt, jerking him closer. "Where is he, boy? Where are you hiding him?"

"I- I don't know," Peter stammers, squirming nervously. "I swear, I don't!"

"Hear that? He swears! I guess it's all just a big mistake," the man laughs, his grip tightening. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is he?"

"I don't know," Peter says again, his voice a little stronger, though he still flinches away.

With a disgusted groan, he shoves Peter to the floor, raising his wand. "Crucio!"

**.**

_Padfoot and Moony,_

_It's bad. Very bad. Sirius' dear mum and psychotic cousin paid us a visit about twenty minutes ago. Mum finally chased them off._

_But I doubt they're going to give up. They'll probably find Moony's house soon._

_Be careful._

_-Prongs_

Sirius barely finishes the letter before a second owl swoops in through the window.

"Peter," Remus says, untying the letter from its leg and unfolding it.

Sirius leans closer, reading over Remus' shoulder.

_They're looking for Sirius, and they mean business. Cursed me and my mum._

_I don't know if they've found you yet. I hope not. Please, don't let this warning be too late._

_-Wormtail_

Sirius' fingers curl inward, forming white-knuckled fists as the words sink in. They've raided James' house. They've undoubtedly tortured Peter and his family. All because of him. "I have to go back," he says quietly.

Remus grabs his arm, his touch gentle enough to calm almost calm him. "No."

"No? Moony, look at what they've done! James and Peter-"

"-wouldn't want you to just hand yourself over. Not when they risked their lives to get you out," Remus says calmly. "Think about it, would James say?"

Sirius shifts uncomfortably, gripping his best mate's letter. No, James wouldn't want him to just waltz back into his childhood home and return to his old pattern of laying low and waiting for September. He'd never forgive Sirius for that.

"He'd tell me to quit being a git," Sirius sighs.

Remus nods. "I told you. I won't let them take you, Padfoot," he says, kissing Sirius' cheek. "And I mean it. They'll have you over my dead body."


	10. Chapter 10

That night, Remus does not sleep. He lays with Sirius until the other boy is far away and dreaming before climbing out of bed and making his way to the window.

It wouldn't be long before they find Sirius. If they had already raided James and Peter's home, it would be a matter of time before they tracked down the final Marauder. Maybe they're out there now, making their way slowly along. Maybe his father's low profile and reluctance to interact with neighbors due to his son's lycanthropy will be enough to buy them some time.

Remus sits on the window sill, eyes fixed upon the darkness beyond the glass.

They would come for Sirius as he's always known they would. If they catch him, there is no telling what they will do to him.

The worst part is that Remus knows that it's his fault. He'd crafted the plan. He'd talked James and Peter into helping. He'd seen it through. Even though he'd known that he would be putting his, his friends', his family's, and his boyfriend's lives in danger, he hadn't for second thought about backing down.

Remus laughs dryly. "Now the Gryffindor spirit manifests," he muses to himself, cheek pressing against the glass.

His eyes grow heavy, like he might fall asleep like that. Slowly, he begins to nod off, but a cry in the darkness jerks him back to reality in an instant. "Sirius?"

Remus rushes to the bed, watching helplessly as Sirius tries to fight off some invisible assailant. "Sirius, wake up," Remus urges, leaning down and gripping his boyfriend's shoulders. "Siri-"

His words are cut off as Sirius bolts upright, his forehead crashing against Remus' mouth. Remus can taste the faint, coppery taste of blood where is lip has split.

"Remus? What the hell were you doing?"

"Trying to wake you! You were having a nightmare," Remus says, wincing as he carefully presses a finger to his damaged lip.

"Oh."

The room is too dark, lit only by faint moonlight through the window, but Remus is certain he sees color creep into Sirius' cheeks.

"What were you dreaming about?" Remus asks, crawling into bed beside him and drawing the blankets over them.

"I don't remember."

"You're a terrible liar."

Sirius gives what might be a laugh, but it's too strained to feel familiar. "Actually, I'm a terrific liar. You're just immune to my bull shit."

"Funny," Remus says dryly. "But you know you're not going to get out of the question that easily, right?"

Sirius sighs and sinks back into the mattress. He grips his pillow, pulling out from behind his head so that he can cover his eyes with it. "Can we just leave it at I don't want to talk about it, Moony?"

Remus still doesn't know how to react to Sirius sounding so vulnerable. It's so foreign. All the years he's known him, his boyfriend's name has always been synonymous with strong, with untouchable. It's so easy to forget that he's still human, that he has his demons.

Curling closer, Remus rests his head upon Sirius' bare chest, listening to his still rapid heartbeat. Whatever he saw behind his eyelids has left him shaken. "You know you can tell me, right?" Remus whispers.

"I know. But I don't know how to talk about it," Sirius sighs, his arms wrapping around Remus. "I've always been told not to. 'Be a good boy, Sirius. Remember, Black matters are for Black members only.'"

"They really said that?"

"Yup."

Remus stares up at the ceiling, swallowing dryly as he tries to figure out how to ask what he wants to know. Deciding the blunt approach works best with Sirius, he nuzzles against him. "They hurt you, didn't they?"

"Why would you think that?"

"It sounds like the sort of things they'd say to cover up abuse, doesn't it? Telling you not to talk about it. Making you keep it inside and forcing you to think that it's bad to talk about what goes on in your household. I mean, you're sixteen, and even now I can tell that you-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, they hurt me."

At first, Remus thinks Sirius sounds too casual about it. Then he realizes that it's the reluctance that makes him so dismissive.

"I'm sorry," Remus says quietly, kissing Sirius' chest. "I shouldn't have pried."

"Probably not. Maybe I'll tell you one day. When I know what to say."

"That's good enough for me."

**.**

Remus thinks he hears a door open. He instinctively onto Sirius more tightly. Even in sleep, he cannot let go.

.

"Remus, dear," Hope calls when the boys make their way towards the door, "can I get you to help me with breakfast."

"We were just-"

"Please," she says, her voice a little more firm now.

Remus has only heard that tone a few times in his life, and he knows that there's no denying his mother of her request. "Catch up with you later," he says softly, turning and walking into the kitchen. "You remember I'm a nightmare when it comes to cooking, right?" He keeps his tone light, trying to read his mother's expression.

Hope keeps her back to him as she fries a thick cut of bacon. "You can just set the table."

Remus frowns to himself, but he does as he is told. He can't shake the sudden oncoming nerves as grabs a stack of plates from the cupboard and begins placing them on the table. His mother never asks for help in the kitchen. She's always said that her family has managed to cook for generations without any magical assistance.

"Is something bothering you, Mum?" he asks when the final plate is in its place.

"Not bothering me, not," she says, transferring the bacon onto a tray beside a medley of other foods. "I just want you to be honest with me."

Remus steels himself, prepared for the worst. He isn't sure what she thinks he might be tempted to lie to her about, and he has to grip the back of a chair to keep his nerves in check. "All right. What about?"

"Do you love Sirius?" she asks, blushing awkwardly.

"I-" Her question catches him off guard, and Remus can't go any further for several moments. He stares at her, blinking back his confusion as he tries to find the right words. "Of course. He's my best mate, Mum."

"That's not what I meant, Remus," she says gently, undoing her apron and hanging it back on the nail jutting from the wall over the stove. "You said you'd be honest."

She runs her fingers through his hair the way she had when he was a little boy and nervous about something- usually a new home or the full moon.

"Yes," he says at last. "Were we that obvious?"

Hope laughs, kissing his forehead. "No, actually. I came into your room this morning to collect dirty clothes, and I saw you two sleeping closely together like you were-" She clears her throat, color returning to her cheeks. "-intimate."

Remus mirrors her blush and pulls away with a groan. "We didn't do anything," he assures her quickly, scrubbing his hands over his face. "Sirius had a nightmare, and I-"

"You don't have to explain. I don't care who you want to be with, as long as you're happy," she says. "That's what all parents want."

"Will Dad want that?"

"Yes," Hope answers without hesitation. "And you love Sirius, right? You're sure that you love him?"

"I am," Remus confirms, nodding.

She rests her hands on his shoulders. "Then you fight for him, Remus Lupin," she says, her voice leaving no room for her son to protest. "And don't give up."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow. Thank you to everyone who has favorited and/or followed this story. You are all amazing! **

After breakfast, Remus and Sirius start for the door once again, but Lyall, preparing to leave for work, stops them. His brown eyes shift uncertainly between the boys. "You won't go into town, will you?" he asks. "If your friends were telling the truth about the Blacks last night, it might not be such a good idea to let anyone know we have a guest."

"Don't worry, Dad," Remus says. "We won't go too far."

"Besides," Sirius adds, crooked grin in place. "I am very good at blending in."

With a groan, Remus grabs Sirius by the hand and tugs him forward before his father can question it. The last thing he needs is Sirius' pride to get in the way again by announcing that he's become an Animagus without any training whatsoever. Even if Sirius has done good to not tell anyone, Remus doesn't want to test the other boy's self-control.

"Be careful!" Lyall calls as the boys break into a sprint through the yard.

**.**

"What did your mum want?" Sirius asks as they settle under Remus' favorite tree. "She kept smiling at me through breakfast. It was sort of... unnerving."

"She wanted to know if I loved you," Remus answers, half excited, half nervous. "As more than just best mates, I mean."

Sirius tenses beside him. This has always been such strange territory for them both. How open could they be? What would happen if their secret was discovered? When, if ever, should they tell?

Clearing his throat, Sirius turns his attention elsewhere, pretending to scrape a bit of dirt from under his thumbnail. "What, um, what did you tell her?"

"The truth," Remus admits, cheeks flushing. He had always dreamt that Sirius would be by his side if he ever told his parents about them. He only hopes that Sirius doesn't feel neglected. After all, it isn't as though Remus had planned to do so beforehand. "I couldn't lie to her. You know I'm rubbish at that."

"You really are," Sirius agrees quietly. "Judging from breakfast, I take it she's okay with that?"

"Yes," Remus confirms with a frown. "You don't have to look so disappointed."

Sirius shrugs, leaning and resting his back against the tree, eyes still fixed upon his thumbnail like it's somehow infitely more interesting than anything else around them. "I'm not disappointed," he says. "But now I'm not your dirty little secret anymore."

Eyes rolling, Remus rests his head against Sirius' shoulder. "You were never my dirty secret," he says, lips grazing Sirius' neck. "If anything, I think I was yours."

"Makes it more interesting, doesn't it?"

"If you say so."

Sirius is silent for a moment. He pulls away, eyes finally finding Remus again, his expression unreadable.

"What?" Remus asks, worried he's somehow done something wrong.

"Just thinking," the other boy answers, leaning in so that his face is only inches away from Remus'.

"Wh-what about?"

"I could kiss you right now," Sirius says, lips spread wide in a grin. "And we wouldn't have to worry about your mum seeing us."

"You know, I think you're right."

Sirius leans closer, but movement in the distant catches Remus' eye. He puts his hands on Sirius' shoulders, keeping him at a safe distance, and adjusts himself so that he can see properly. "Shit."

Sirius smirks, but it isn't as light as his expressions usually are. "It must be bad for you to swear," he teases, tone tense, nervous.

"On a scale of one to ten," Remus says as the blurred figures come into focus, rapidly clearing the length of the road. "I'd give it an eleven."


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't have time to play games with a filthy Muggle like you," the young woman with heavy eyes and dark curls says darkly, her wand tip pressing menacingly into Hope's chest. "Step aside. I would have no problem killing you right here on the spot."

Hope's heart pounds painfully in her chest, fully aware that this woman means business, and that she wouldn't even stand a chance. The other woman could strike her down before Hope could even think of calling out for help.

But Hope won't give up that easily. She remembers the day Lyall found her and protected her from that thing, that boggart. She had been afraid then, yet he had been so calm, so swift.

He had protected her. Now, she will protect her family, even if all she can do is stall for time.

"Is that why you waited for my husband to leave?" Hope asks, trying to keep her voice steady. She cannot give away her fear. "A Muggle won't be able to challenge you, right? I assume that's why you lot also hurt school-aged children."

The stunned expressions on their faces tell Hope that it's working. They might still kill her, but for now the surprise in a Muggle challenging a group, however small, of armed witches and wizards is enough to keep them distracted.

"Went to school with people like you," she continues, folding her arms over her chest and adjusting her position so that she's completely blocking the open door. "Magical or not, you're just like them. Bullies. Bleeding cowards."

"You dare-"

"Hush, Bella," the older woman says, grabbing the younger one's arm and forcing her to lower her wand.

Hope can guess that this woman is Sirius' mother. There's a vague resemblance between the two in the eyes and the set of their chins. She doubts Sirius would be pleased to hear that he favors her.

The older woman steps forward, pushing the other one- Bella- behind her. She smiles, but it's a cold, haughty smile, so unlike Sirius'. "Your son has taken my boy," she says. "I know he's here, and I will not leave until he's safely with me."

Hope grits her teeth. She had expected anger, hostility, not an appeal as a mother. This woman is good. Cunning.

"I think I would know if there was another boy in my home," Hope says dryly. "That sort of thing is pretty hard to miss."

"Auntie, please," Bella cuts in, glaring at Hope. "I can loosen her tongue."

But the other woman doesn't seem to hear her. Her face softens, but it looks too forced, too fake like she's simply slipped on a new mask. "What would you do if your son was taken from you?" she asks. "You're a mother. Surely even a Muggle like you can understand."

"Mum!" Remus calls, jogging up to the front of the house, a shaggy black dog on his heels.

Hope blinks back her confusion. Where had the dog come from? She can't remember any strays like that. And where had Sirius gone? And isn't grey a strange eye color for a dog? "Remus," she breathes, relief flooding her voice.

"I was just taking Snuffles for a walk," Remus says, as if this should be obvious to her, as if Snuffles is their beloved pet and not some strange dog.

"Snuffles," Hope says, recovering herself. "Of course."

Her son turns to the group, shoulders tense. "He isn't here," he says sharply. "He said Hawaii sounded nice and left."

"Liar," Bella hisses. "You're a lying little half-blood. If you think you can defy the noble and most ancient-"

"-House of Black, I'm sorely mistaken," Remus guesses. "He isn't here. And you had best be on your way."

The older woman looks as though she might give in for now. Then she glances over her shoulder. "Search the house."

Before Hope can protest, strong hands are on her, holding her in place. A second man grabs her son, and the dog lunges with a growl, his teeth sinking into the man's leg.

"Bloody beast!" he roars with a sharp kick to the dog's chest, sending the dog crashing against the wall of the house with a sickening crack.

"Snuffles!" Remus yells, fighting against the man's grip without much luck.

"Let him go!" Hope cries. "Leave us alone!"

The dog lifts his head weakly, letting out a pitiful whine. Hope tries to pull away, compelled to check on the strange dog, but her captor's hands tighten around her shoulders, digging bruises into her skin.

"Not here, huh?" Bella says, swaggering out of the house, Sirius' bag in her hands. "Hasn't your mummy ever told you that lying is wrong?" She tuts, wagging her finger at Remus as though scolding a naughty child.

"You found a bag, but did you find a boy?" Sirius' mother asks urgently, snatching the bag away from the other woman as though her son might materialize in front of her.

"No. But he must be here," Bella insists.

The older woman gestures towards the group. "Search the village. The woods, too," she orders. "Find him."

"And these two?" the man holding Remus asks.

Panic flickers through Hope's body, mixing with fear. She had wanted to protect her son. Now, they will both probably die, and she is helpless to change that.

"Leave them. Sirius will likely come back for them," the woman says.

Bella looks disappointed. She starts to walk away before pausing, pointing her wand at the house, and saying, "Incendio."

As flames begin to crackle over the wooden frame, Hope is released, Remus joining her.

"Remus," she whispers, a sob tightening her throat.

Remus shuffles to his feet, staggering towards the dog. "Snuffles. Come on, speak to me."

"Remus, the house!"

As though he's only just realized what's happening, Remus stares at the house, mouth wide with horror. He pulls out his wand, hesitating.

"To hell with the law!" Hope says, her body finding mobility again. She makes her way towards her son and the dog, kneeling beside the canine. "You have to do something!"

**.**

It takes the local firemen little time to extinguish the flames. Remus had done all he could before their arrival, but magic could only do so much.

"It's not badly damaged," one had explained to Hope. "A little cleaning up, maybe a few bits replaced, and it'll be good as new."

"I should have been here," Lyall says, hugging his wife tightly against his chest.

"You had to work," Hope whispers, kissing his cheek before burying her face in his shirt, her tears finally spilling out. "It couldn't be helped."

"If I ever get my hands on those sorry bastards-"

"Lyall."

"They- Hope, they ruined the house."

"But your wife and son are okay," she reminds him.

Lyall pulls back with a frown. He looks around. "Where is Remus, anyway?"

"He took Snuffles inside to look after."

"Snuffles? Who's Snuffles."

"A dog, apparently. He didn't look good when Remus carried him inside."

**.**

When Hope and Lyall enter Remus' room, they don't find their son and a shaggy dog. Instead, Sirius lays on the bed, shirt raised and exposing swollen, bruised ribs in the same place the dog had hit the wall. Remus sits beside him, carefully pressing his fingers against the injuries.

"Dammit, Moony!" Sirius groans. "That hurts!"

"I'm trying to be as careful as I can," Remus says as a means of an apology.

"A dog, huh?" Lyall mutters, folding his arms over his chest. "Sure it wasn't an Animagus?"

At that, Remus and Sirius both look up, wearing matching panicked, almost guilty expressions. "I think his ribs are broken," Remus says quietly. "I'll explain everything. I promise. Just, please, help him."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Once again, a big thank you to all favoriters, followers, and reviewers. You guys don't know how much it means to me. You're all amazing.**

"All right," Lyall says calmly, sitting across from the boys, his hands resting on the kitchen table. "Who wants to explain the unregistered Animagus?"

Remus stares guiltily at his hands, shifting silently in his chair. Sirius decides it's a good moment to take another swallow of his potion, nearly choking on the vile liquid in the process.

This is strange for Sirius. After he'd been Sorted into Gryffindor, his parents had, more or less, lost interest in whatever he did, as long as Sirius wasn't too much of a nuisance for the family. He'd forgotten that parents typically cared about rule breaking... and law breaking.

"Boys."

Remus starts to answer, but Sirius cuts across him. "It was my idea," he says quickly, giving Remus a look to tell him to keep quiet. "Well, technically, James thought of it. Sort of just in passing, you know? But I thought there might be something to it."

Lyall studies Sirius for a moment, his expression unreadable. Sirius swallows dryly, turning his attention to the kitchen table.

"Why would you do it illegally?" Lyall asks.

Sirius likes that Lyall is so calm, just like Dorea had always been. It's a welcome change from his own parents who had always been cold or shouting. "A werewolf is mostly a harm to other humans," he says. "But you already know that, of course."

"Of course."

"And I- We didn't want Remus to have to go through his transformations alone," Sirius continues, biting the inside of his cheek, his usual cool, arrogant nature giving way to nerves. "So, we wanted to join him. He shouldn't have to be alone."

Lyall steeples his fingers beneath his chin, eyes flickering between the boys. Sirius wishes he'd say something, give him some hint as to what he should say next.

"Remus was completely against it," Sirius adds quickly. "He said I can barely transfigure a pineapple into a tea kettle, so I'd probably hurt myself."

To his relief, both Lyall and Remus laugh.

"But we did it because he's our mate. We love him."

"Well, normally I can't condone breaking the law. But Hope said your family didn't seem to know that you could change into a dog."

"They don't."

"Then maybe that will help us in the long run."

Hope bustles into the room, flustered. "They're still out there," she says, sitting beside her husband. "Two of them, across the road, just watching the house."

Lyall's expression grows dark as his eyes flicker towards the window. "Well," he says, scrubbing his hands over his face. "We can't stay here and wait for them to raid the house again."

"The Ministry could put a stop to it," Remus says quietly.

"Son, the Blacks have enough gold in their pockets to get away with murder. Crooked little- Sorry, Sirius," Lyall says, clearing his throat.

"No offense taken," Sirius reassures him, rocking in his chair and chewing the inside of his cheek until he tastes traces of blood.

_We can't stay here._ They're being forced out of their own home, and it's all Sirius' fault.

"My family has a little house outside of Cardiff," Hope says. "We could stay there until for a few weeks, until you boys leave for Hogwarts."

**.**

"It isn't right," Sirius says as he helps Remus pack. "I shouldn't have come here. I should have just run off the second I got out."

"Shut up," Remus says, and Sirius recoils as though he's been physically struck.

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up," Remus repeats, calm as ever. "If you'd run off, I wouldn't know if you were okay, and I wouldhave to kill you for making me worry."

"Harsh."

Remus smiles, just a slight twitch of his lips. "Maybe," he agrees, closing the lid to the trunk. "But the point is you're here. With me. That's what matters, right?"

"I guess," Sirius says, trying but failing to return the smile.

He can't fight down the guilt. This entire family is being uprooted, all because his deranged family wants to keep their reputation intact. Sirius hates himself for being more trouble than he's worth.

"Hey," Remus says, taking Sirius' hand and kissing his knuckles. "We're going to get through this, okay? Your family will not lay a hand on you."

Sirius snorts. "And who's going to stop them?"

"Me."

The humor fades from Sirius' face. Remus might be an awkward, almost runty werewolf, mostly harmless. But Sirius has never heard anyone put so much ferocity in just one syllable.


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm sure you already know that Mother is livid. Things are worse here now than before you left. Not that I'm trying to guilt you or anything. Just the opposite._

_Don't_ _come back. Whatever you do, just don't come back. I know that we have had our differences. I know we don't see eye to eye on much of anything. But you're still my brother. In spite of it all, I still love you, and I know that if you come back it won't be pretty._

_I don't know where you are. I don't know if this letter will even find you. I can only hope._

_Be safe. Don't do anything stupid._

_-R.A.B_

**.**

"What are you writing?"

Regulus closes the letter inside the book, looking up at his mother with a calm smile. "Summer homework," he lies easily.

"I swear they work you too hard at that school," she says with a scowl. "And they don't even bother with the things you _need _to know."

"I couldn't agree more."

She hesitates, giving a sigh before crossing the room and stroking his dark hair. "Such a good boy, Regulus," she murmurs. "At least you will never trouble me the way your brother has."

She kisses his forehead, a show of affection that is uncomfortably foreign to the boy.

"Still haven't found him?"

"No. The Lupins have vanished," she answers sourly. "But we aren't giving up."

**.**

_P.S. Mother says that it isn't over. Again, be careful._

Satisfied with his addition to the letter, Regulus opens his owl's cage, attaching the letter to her leg. "Find Sirius," he whispers, not sure if the bird can even understand him. "Please."

He opens his window, watching as she takes flight, disappearing into the night.

**.**

Sirius reads the letter again, heaving a sigh.

"Who's it from?" Remus asks.

"Regulus."

Remus tenses, his face drawn into a hard, unreadable mask. He wrings his hands together, glancing out the window. "How did he know where to find you?"

"Judging by the condition of his owl, I'd guess he didn't. Poor thing looks like it barely made it," Sirius says, looking at the pitiful, feathered mass collapsed on their bed. "Probably been out for days."

"But if he found you-"

"Regulus isn't working for my parents," Sirius says flatly.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"I barely know him anymore."

Remus' hand rests on Sirius' shoulder, gentle and reassuring. "It's okay to miss him, Sirius. He's your brother."

Sirius folds the letter, stuffing it carelessly into his pocket. "I don't want to talk about it."

But the things he doesn't want to talk about bubble up inside him. With a growl, he slams his fists against the desk, eyes closing.

"Sirius?"

"I should have brought him with me," Sirius says, shoulders slumping in defeat. "God only knows what they're doing to him. He's my _brother_, and I just abandoned him!"

"Sirius," Remus says again, more firmly now, arms snaking around the other boy's middle. "It was an impromptu rescue. You couldn_'_t have-"

"I should have known. I should have thought of him, Moony."

Sirius turns around, burying his face against Remus' neck. "I'm a rubbish excuse for a brother," he mutters.

Remus pulls away, gripping Sirius' shoulders tightly. "Don't you dare start pitying yourself, Sirius," he says sharply. "We did what we had to do. Regulus will be all right."

Sirius sighs, defeated. Really, he knows that there's no use dwelling on the things he cannot change. Regulus wouldn't have wanted to come anyway. Unlike Sirius, he still feels bound to his family. But the guilt gnaws at his guts. He hadn't even thought of Regulus. He's been too busy thinking of himself, thinking of what he has with Remus, and Regulus hasn't even crossed his mind.

And yet Regulus is thinking of him enough to warn him. Sirius can't help but to hate that selfish little piece of himself.

"Come on," Remus says, taking Sirius' hand. "It's lunchtime."

Sirius touches his free hand to the pocket that holds the letter before allowing Remus to lead him out.


	15. Chapter 15

Remus feels nervous as he eats his lunch. The thought of Regulus' owl finding their Welsh home sets him on edge. If the owl had been followed...

"Remus, dear," Hope says gently, "I think the poor sandwich has suffered enough."

Remus looks down, realizing that he's picked his sandwich apart until it's nothing but a pile of scraps on his plate. "Sorry, Mum," he mutters, picking up a ribbon of meat and folding it into a bit of bread.

"I know what's bothering you. The full moon is coming up. You always get antsy."

Remus groans. With everything else going on, he'd almost forgotten about the full moon.

"It is?" Sirius cuts in, half-chewed bits of sandwich flying from his mouth. He wipes up the mess. "Sorry."

"Two days," Remus sighs, sinking back against his chair, his appetite disappearing completely. "Blimey, two days."

"Don't worry. Your father has set everything up. A few Charms, and you'll be fine," Hope insists, though Remus can hear her uncertainty slipping in. "Just fine."

"Plus, you won't have to go through it alone," Sirius adds before Remus can answer.

Remus can't help but to smile at that. The stress of everything doesn't disappear, but Remus thinks that, maybe, it will be manageable.

.

"Where do you usually transform when you're not at Hogwarts?" Sirius asks when they finish luch and make their way back to their room to work on their summer homework. "I don't know why, but I've sort of always imagined you making a trip to the Shrieking Shack during the summer."

Remus shakes his head. "They find a good secure room and lock me in," he explains, grimacing slightly. "Dad has to make sure it will hold. I once broke out a window and nearly escaped. We left town as soon as I felt better."

Sirius frowns, and Remus fights back a groan. He's alwys been afraid of that look, the hints of pity in those eyes. It's why he's never mentioned all the times his family has had to pack up and move. Always because of him.

"We didn't think I'd be able to go to Hogwarts," Remus adds. "But Dumbledore himself showed up and said that they would make arrangements."

"Good bloke, Dumbledore."

Remus smiles. "Yeah. He is."

"So, you never really stayed in one place, huh?"

"Nah. My parents were afraid someone would put two and two together. Even Muggles love a good supernatural conspiracy. They hear a noise on a full moon, and stories begin. Of course, most of them get twisted. Old So and So's cousin's grandfather's friend's brother always swore that the place was haunted. Nonsense like that. And- Why are you grinning at me like that?"

Sirius covers his mouth, muffling a laugh.

"Sirius!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's sort of funny, isn't it? I mean, how many legends are you personally responsible for? You're secretly famous, Moony."

Remus scowls."It isn't funny when it's your life."

This seems to sober Sirius. His smile fades, and he looks as close to contrite as he can manage. "Sorry," he says again, though the humor is gone from his voice now.

Remus softens with a sigh. "It isn't your fault. You didn't make me like this."

"No, but I'd love a chance to have five minutes alone with the bastard who did."

Eyes rolling, Remus sits at his desk, flipping open his Transfiguration book. "Are you actually going to make an effort or...?"

"Nah. Figured I'd copy yours as always. It's always worked for me in the past. Better not jinx it."

Remus snorts. "You know, one of these days, I won't let you anywhere near my work. Then what?"

"Then I will fail and be cast out of Hogwarts, and you will have to graduate without me. You'll fall in love with and marry some brilliant witch or wizard who could do their own work, and you'll forget all about that poor, helpless little Sirius Black," Sirius answers, his tone serious, though the light in his eyes betrays him.

"Fine. You can copy mine. I wouldn't want to have to marry James or someone."

"Knew you wouldn't risk it. You always were the smart one," Sirius laughs, leaning back lazily in his chair and watching Remus dip his quill into the ink.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

Sirius shifts forward again, his hand resting on Remus' thigh. Remus groans. Sirius' touch is too distracting, and he loses his place on the page.

"Actually," Sirius says quietly, "flattery gets me everywhere."

"Dammit, Sirius," Remus murmurs, the quill trembling in his hand. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Am I distracting you?" Sirius teases, his hand sliding slowly upward.

"By trying to physically assault me? Very much so."

Sirius removes his hand, leaning back once again, an innocent smile on his lips. "I'll stop, then."

Remus growls, tossing the quill aside, ink splattering the desktop. "Fine. Distract me."


End file.
